ALESFIC23: Junior's Dilemma
by Ryoko
Summary: Junior needs a date for The Annual Banquet...


Title:  Junior's Dilemma: Part 1

Author: Ryoko

Rating: PG

Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com

            The ALESFICS Series continues! Hope you enjoy this one.  But before you begin to read you must realize that in the Disney world (well, my mixed up one anyway, ha-ha) the Disney characters do not age.  Each character has a specified age that they can get to (such as kids growing up) but after that they do not get any older (i.e. Aladdin was 18 during the filming of his movie so he will forever be young – don't worry, we'll allow him to be 21 so he can legally drink.) So let's say that Al is about 21-ish (which would make every other Disney character about the same age, since they're all around the 18 age in their movie).  Does that make sense? I'm sure I'll hear about it in some of the exciting reviews I always get… ha-ha.

            So please Read and Review…since reading those things really crack me up sometimes. Oh and maybe be semi-cool by actually writing a nice one or helpful one (such as _'the one paragraph was a bit abrupt' or __'your intro kinda sucked'), not these __'OMG you suck at writing' ones just because you hate the fact that I tore apart "Aladdin & Jasmine". Oh please people grow up: **THEY'RE NOT REAL! Oh dear, your poor virgin eyes! Yes, now you know the truth.  If you had the least bit of clue as to what "FANFICTION.NET" is all about, you wouldn't waste your time at the website reviewing stories like mine…think about it.**_

_Well enough about that…here is the latest ALESFIC for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!_

************************************************************************

            Aladdin slammed down a bottle of red merlot wine.  As his chin rested on the table he tried to focus his eyes on the glass container.  He had already gone through two other wine bottles in the past hour.  His hand fumbled around the bottle's neck as he tried to bring it to his mouth for another drink.  There was a knock at the door.  Aladdin attempted to lift his head and it hurt.

            "Dad?" the young boy's voice said.  Aladdin rolled his head to the side so his cheek was resting on the table and he could see the doorway.  He blinked his eyes hard three times as he again tried to focus.  The boy began to walk towards him.  "Dad are you drunk?" he asked sitting down at the table.  Aladdin rolled his head again.  He then began to form a goofy grin.  The boy laughed.  "Man, mom is going to kill you if she finds out!"

            "That's why…" Aladdin began, his speech slurred, "She's not going to…" he finished.  The boy took the bottle from Aladdin's loose grip.  The boy tilted his head back and finished the rest of the bottle.  Aladdin began to laugh.  "I didn't know you drank, son!" he cheered.  Aladdin Jr., the eldest, wiped his mouth and made a sour face.

            "I don't!" he said.  "But I don't want you to be sick for tomorrow!" his son replied, throwing away the bottle and slapping his father on the back.

            "Tomorrow?" Aladdin questioned.  The boy tried to help his dad stand up.

            "Yes Dad, tomorrow.  Don't tell me you forgot!" he said, throwing his father's arm around his back.

            "I didn't forget…" Aladdin stuttered as they hobbled out of the study room.  "I just…don't…remember…"  Aladdin Jr. laughed as they head to the spare room.  The boy opened the door and dropped his passed out father onto the divan.  He then slowly tip-toed out of the room and shut the door quietly.

            "Whew!" he sighed.  "I sure hope Mom doesn't try to find him or anything," Aladdin Jr. said as he walked down to the cafeteria area.  The vicinity smelled of fresh baked goods.  It was already going on 2 a.m. and the servants had to begin making the big breakfast buffet.  Aladdin Jr. walked over to the cooking corner.  His eye caught the pretty little Andralia walking into the kitchen with a tray.  He smiled and leaned on the counter.

            "Hello Junior," Tamaria, one of the older servant ladies said to him.  

            "Hello Mama-Tama," he said.  The kids had called her that ever since they were younger.  Tamaria was the advisor of all the other servant girls in the kitchen.  When the kids were little, Tamaria would always bake them special cupcakes or make cookies with their names on them.

            "What brings you here so early in the morning?" she asked.  Aladdin Jr. laughed and rubbed his neck.  Tamaria shook her head at the likeness of his father.

            "I found my Dad drunk in the study," he began.  Tamaria's face looked shocked.  "And right now I'm a little bit hungry," he said, rubbing his tummy.  Tamaria shook her finger.

            "Now, now boy; I can't be feeding you this important breakfast! It must be saved! The rulers of the seven deserts will be here in a few short hours! Besides, this is not the time of day for eating! It's for rest!" Tamaria replied.  Aladdin Jr. shrugged his shoulders.  "Now go get into bed!" she laughed and head back through the kitchen doors.  As she walked away, Andralia came towards him.  She made a nervous face when she saw him standing there.

            "Hey Andralia!" he called.  She pretended not to see him and walked towards the bagel basket.  Aladdin followed her along the other side of the counter.  "Andralia!" he called again.  She turned quickly.

            "What do you want Aladdin Jr.?" she asked almost annoyed.  He smiled and winked at her as he leaned on the counter.  She rolled her eyes.

            "I want what every guy wants at 2 in the morning…" he softly said to her.  She put her hands on her hips and looked skeptical.  "Breakfast!" he finished.  She huffed and grabbed the basket before heading the other way.  "Andralia, wait!" he said standing up to follow her.  She turned around and the basket collided with his stomach.  He grabbed three bagels and smiled as he put one in his mouth.  He winked at her once more and then left.

            "Aladdin Jr.!" she yelled as he ran out the door.  She then growled at his strangeness.

            As Aladdin Jr. pushed the cafeteria doors wide open he closed his eyes and walked with his head high, proud of how he was slowly accomplishing getting closer to Andralia.  He exclaimed "Yep…she wants me," to himself.  As he rounded the corner he crashed into Esmeralda.

            "Aladdin?!" she said and then shook her head to do a double take.  The boy's eyes were wide as he stared at her in her pretty _little night outfit.  "Oh, sorry! I thought you-" she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest because she saw where his eyes were gawking.  She cleared her throat and his eyes moved to her face.  Aladdin Jr. stuck the bagel back in his mouth and began to shove it in his mouth quickly as he watched her.  "I thought you were your father…you guys __really look alike!" she said, never actually meeting any of the kids before.  The boy had completely devoured the whole first bagel already.  Esmeralda smirked. "Especially when you don't have shirts on," she added, eyeing the boy's chest.  Aladdin Jr. looked down at his own body and then back up at her.  His face grew a goofy grin._

            "Really?" he asked.  Esmeralda chuckled.  "I mean, I look like my Dad? I mean, I know I look like my Dad but I really look like him?"  Aladdin Jr. stuttered and moved his hand to the back of his neck.  Esmeralda's face transformed to complete awe as she watched him nervously rub his neck – it was the exact movement she had seen on Aladdin millions of times.  The boy noticed and froze his position.  "Are you okay?" he asked.  Esmeralda shook her head and rubbed her forehead.

            "Yea…" she said, a little out of breath.  "Yea I'll be…I'll be fine," she said.  Aladdin Jr. stuck another bagel in his mouth and began to rapidly chew it.  She slowly slid down against the wall to the floor and sat down.  In no time flat, the boy finished the second bagel.  Esmeralda looked up to him worriedly.  "What are you doing up this late anyway? Isn't it, like, past your bedtime, or something?" she asked.  Aladdin Jr. sat down next to her.

            "I don't have a set bedtime," he firmly replied.  "I am a Prince. No one can tell me what to do.  And besides, I'm going to be 17…" he proudly retorted as he began to eat the last bagel.

            "You're going to be 17?!" Esmeralda asked.  Aladdin Jr. nodded.  "Wow…big boy, huh?" she said wrinkling her nose and faux punching him in the arm. He looked over to her and swallowed.

            "Uh…yea, I guess so," he slowly answered.  Esmeralda sighed.

            "Well, I guess I'll be going now," she said slowly standing up.  Aladdin Jr. watched her silk night gown move along her body as she stood up and turned around.  "Some of us need beauty rest," she laughed and turned away.  Aladdin Jr. stood as she began to leave.

            "Well you certainly don't…" he said, causing her to stop her pace.  She turned around slowly.

            "What was that?" she asked, making sure she heard him correctly.  He looked down and began to nervously swing his feet around.  "What did you say?" she said again.  He looked up at her and his hand reached behind his head to rub his neck.

            "You don't need any 'beauty sleep'," he began, "because you're already beautiful," Aladdin Jr. finished, not daring to look up at her.  She slowly smiled and then started to walk over to him.  As he continued to look down he saw her feet near his own.  His head slowly tilted up as she held his chin to make him look at her.  She smiled broadly at him.

            "You're very…" she started and then gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "sweet." She finished and turned around to leave.  Aladdin Jr.'s jaw hung open as he watched her walk away and fade into the darkness of the hall.  His hand slowly reached to his cheek as he walked the other direction to his own bedroom.  He slowly trudged down the hallway and decided to check in on his dad.  As he slowly opened the door, he could hear a loud snoring sound.  He squinted to try and see something and was able to make out that his dad hadn't moved from the position he dropped him in.  Aladdin Jr. made a mental note to rise early and wake up his dad.

            He then continued down the hall until he reached his bedroom.  As he pushed open the door he noticed that he never turned off his computer.  So he sat down at the chair and turned on his messenger.  All his siblings were on!  Angered that the younger ones were still awake at close to 3 in the morning, he messaged them.

**JR:  What are you doing? You should be fast asleep in bed!!!**

**TJ:   Djali and I were looking up strategic plans and got really involved.**

**A4:   I got a date!!!!!!**

**TJ:   Yea right.**

**A4:   No really I do! I have one for tomorrow's banquet!!!!**

**JR:   That's great now get off and go to bed.**

**JR:   And what about the rest of you??**

**Lil:   Signing off, bro…just saying goodnight to my DATE! J**

**JR:   Yea, yea rub it in…**

**Tny:  Me too…**

**3rd:   ditto**

**JR:    GEEZ am I the ONLY ONE WITH OUT ONE???**

**TJ:    HAHAHAHAHA!!!**

            Angered he shut down the computer.  As he reclined in the chair he began to envision the party and how all his younger brothers and sisters would have someone attached to their arm…and he wouldn't.

            "How did this happen?" he said, frustrated.  "There has got to be someone!"  And with that he turned around and grabbed the cell phone off his bed.  He flipped through the names in his phone book.  "Yesinia…snobby.  Mariah…grumpy.  Jezebel… Jezebel!" he excitedly said, calling her number frantically.

            "Hello?" said the other end sleepily.

            "Jezebel, hey! It's Aladdin Jr., remember me?" he said, hoping she'd remember that time they met at the kingdom banquet years ago.

            "Aladdin Junior…lemme see…Agrabah?" she questioned.  He squeezed the phone.  She DID remember!

            "Yea! Yea, that's me! How are you doing?"

            "Tired…it's almost 3 AM…why are you calling me?" she asked.

            "Well, you see I…this is really late notice, I know, but tomorrow-"

            "Tomorrow-tomorrow or today-tomorrow?" she questioned, not letting him finish.  He had to stop and think.

            "Today-tomorrow…today-today.  In about 14 hours…" he replied.

            "Yea, whatever it is, I'm busy. And right now I'm tired," she said, still trying to be polite.

            "Oh…you're busy? You are…" he said, crushed.

            "Yea sorry…goodnight," she said and clicked the phone.  He flipped through his address book again.  Only one other girl's name was in there (besides his sisters) and he wasn't about to call her.  Annoyed, he threw the phone on the bed.

            "Dang…" he said, throwing his head back.  "I don't know any other girls I can call…"  As he looked up, he saw a poster tacked to his ceiling of a belly dancer.  He stared at it for a moment and then had an epiphany.  "Dad! I'll check Dad's cell! He's GOT to have some babe's numbers in there!" he said, and ran towards the room his father was passed out in.  As he approached the room, he entered slowly and began to creep over to his father.  He slowly and quietly reached into his dad's pocket and pulled out the phone, but not without a strange moan from his father.  Aladdin Jr. sat still for a moment, and then dashed out the room.  He sighed a breath of relief, and then searched through the phone book in frenzy.  As he did, he saw many names of people he didn't know.  His hopes quickly shot down.  "What was I thinking?  I can't just call these girls!"  He went all the way to the end of the address book and blinked twice at the last name: **ES.  "Esmeralda…" he said quietly.  His eyes grew wide in excitement.  "Yea…I could get her to go with me!" he said, remembering their chat earlier.  Hurriedly, he copied the number into his own phone and put his dad's on the nearest object to the door.  He ran back to his room and began to dial Esmeralda.**

            Esmeralda shook as her phone violently rang, waking her and her twin.

            "Answer that stupid thing, will ya?" the twin shouted.  Esmeralda sat up and took the phone out of the room.

            "Hello?" she said, sounding rather awake.  Then, Aladdin Jr. grew nervous.

            "Um…" he started.  "Hi…" he finally spit out.

            "Aladdin?" she questioned, the voice sounding fairly familiar.  "Is this a new number? It didn't show your name…" she continued.  The boy felt uneasy.

            "Um, no…no.  This- this isn't Aladdin…well it is, but it's…" he stuttered.  "It's Aladdin…_JUNIOR," he added._

            "Oh!" her voice remarked.  She was instantly confused.  "How did you get my number?" she asked.  He felt panicky and tried to keep her from hearing any signs of it.

            "Well I-I…this call is because I…well you see," he stuttered.

            "I'm going to guess that you stole it from your Dad," she finished for him.  He signed loudly.

            "Yes. But I have a reason for it…you see, we, well, we're having this banquet thing tomorrow," he started, waiting for a reaction.

            "A banquet? Wow, sounds exciting!" she said, thrilled to be in the know about the Palace.

            "Yea!" he said, feeling better.  "And I…well, we're all supposed to bring someone along," he started.  Esmeralda smiled brightly on the other end.  "And everyone else I invited was busy," he continued.

            "And I'd love to go," Esmeralda said, inviting herself.  Now Aladdin Jr. was smiling.

            "Really? Oh wow, that's unbelievable! I never tho-" and he cleared his throat.  "Cool.  So, can I meet you tomorrow morning…in the cafeteria around…say, 10-ish?" he asked.  She laughed at his cuteness.

            "Of course. I'll be there!" she replied.  He sighed again.

            "Alright then.  See you tomorrow!" he said, feeling a huge amount of pride.

            "Goodnight…" she said before clicking off her phone.  Aladdin Jr. flung himself onto his bed.

            "YES! I did it!" he sang, hugging his phone.  He got changed into boxers and crawled under the covers, hoping to get some sleep.  And then his mind began to wander.  What did he just do?! Not only had he invited the family's enemy to a private banquet, but the one person whom he seemed to hate the most was HIS date!  What would everyone think? He tossed and turned, hoping to get some sleep.

************************************************************************

            BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

            Aladdin Jr. sprung out of bed to smack the alarm.  He stared at the clock which read 5 AM.  Smacking his forehead he lay down and threw the covers over his head.  Why was his alarm going off at 5 in the morning?!  And then he remembered…

            "Dad…DAD!" he shouted in his father's face.  Aladdin was in the same position on the divan with his mouth wide open.  Aladdin Jr. kept his feet dancing on the cold tile to try and keep himself warm.  He smacked his father on the head.  "DAD!" he shouted.  Aladdin snorted and slowly opened his eyes.  Aladdin Jr. sighed.  "Dad you have to get up now…Head to the Royal Bedroom and then you can crawl into bed there," he instructed.  Aladdin slowly sat up and then attempted to stand.  "Yes it's early but the sooner you leave, the sooner you can go back to bed…and so can I," he said, helping his Dad to the door.  He walked Aladdin to the Royal Bedroom, and made sure he walked in.  Then he trudged back to his own room and plopped on the bed.  As he rolled himself under the covers, he decided to set the alarm once more, to insure that he got up in time.

            At 9, the beep sounded again, and Aladdin Jr. headed to the showers.  As he was heading in, he saw his two sisters heading out.

            "Hey Mr. Date-less!" Little Jasmine commented.  Tiny Jasmine laughed.  He sneered at them.

            "Just so you know, I have a date," he said, sticking up his nose.  Little Jasmine looked skeptical.

            "No, I'm sorry bro.  Blow-up dolls are NOT allowed," she teased.  Tiny Jasmine bent over laughing.  Aladdin Jr. made a face at them.

            "We're going to be the hottest things there…just you wait and see!" he proudly retorted.

            "Things? Yea you're a 'thing' alright.  I can only imagine what you're dragging along…" she said and turned to leave.  He watched them go and then thought about her last phrase.  They all had no idea…

            After he finished his shower, he head back to his room and freshened up, trying to look and smell his best before heading to the cafeteria.  As he approached, he saw the twin Megaras commenting on the cafeteria and how it was getting all cleaned and decorated.

            "Here, we can ask him," the one said, approaching Aladdin Jr.  "What is going on here?" she asked, pointing around the room.  He smiled broadly.

            "Oh, we're having a royal banquet tonight," and he continued to walk towards his favorite table.  They watched him go and shrugged their shoulders.  He sat down and stared at the door, waiting to see Esmeralda walk in.  After about 5 minutes, he turned his attention to his left; he always sat right next to the kitchen area.  He kept his eyes peeled for Andralia, but didn't see her moving about.  He turned around to try and look inside the back door.  Sometimes, she teased him by hiding back there.

            "Who are you looking for?" He heard behind him.  Startled, he turned around quickly to see Esmeralda bending near his face.  She smiled and sat down next to him.  He blushed slightly.

            "Oh, no one.  Just making sure things go smoothly," he said, waving his hand up and down.  She leaned her head on the palm of her hand.

            "So…what do you want?" she asked.  He tried to turn his focus elsewhere to keep from staring at her.

            "Oh well I just wanted to let you know some information about the banquet and all that, I mean, you have to dress up and it's at 6 tonight and we have to be here by 5:30 at the doors and greet people and you have to be on your best behavior and it would probably be better if you just-"

            "If you'd face me while you're talking, I could probably hear you better," Esmeralda said, holding his face steady and near her own.  He swallowed hard and tried to continue.

            "Um…"  She smiled at him but continued to keep her hands steady on his cheeks.  "Well…tonight at 6 it is; in here.  But we have to be at the doors at 5:30.  And you have to dress nice," he said.  She frowned.

            "Nice? What do you consider nice?" she asked, letting his face go.

            "You know, formal and fancy and all that…" he said, waving his hand around.  She shook her head 'no'.

            "I don't own anything like that," she sadly remarked.  He looked at her figure and tried to think of something.

            "I have a sister who's about your size.  Well, she has a smaller chest, but we can work around that," he said, staring at her bosom.  Her eyes widened and she chuckled.

            Aladdin Jr. wanted to keep his date a secret.  He swiftly lured his sister out of her room by calling up her date to drop by early.  Then he snuck Esmeralda in and showed her his twin's wardrobe.  Esmeralda gasped at the sight of the gowns and fancy jeweled clothing she saw.  She picked out a few she liked and tried them on.  If she really thought they were nice, she'd step out from behind the changing drawers and show Aladdin Jr.  His eyes were wide with pleasure at each 'model show' he received.  All his twin's clothing fit her snugly – especially at the chest area – and showed off her sexy curves.  Maybe taking her tonight wouldn't be so bad after all!  After an hours worth of dress-trying, they picked one out.  Then she grabbed some matching shoes and they stored them in his room until the big event approached.

************************************************************************

            Esmeralda stepped out of the shower and the steam flew out behind her.  As she wrapped the towel around her body, she headed towards the large mirror.  She grabbed her comb and began to detangle her curls.  As she looked at her reflection, she began to wonder.  Had she been leading this poor boy along?  Or was there something about him that she really liked?  Was it just because he was an exact replica of her "Al"?  After all, he was only a few years younger than her.  And this 'Aladdin' wasn't married.  She stopped fixing her hair and stared at herself.  Forgetting all her previous thoughts, she tried to concentrate on having a wonderful time tonight.

            Aladdin Jr. fixed his bow-tie as he looked in the mirror.  He brushed back his hair and began to think.  Maybe the stares he would get tonight would all turn out good in the end.  Maybe this was the kind of attention he needed.  He stood up straight and then turned his interest to the knock at the door.

            "Come in!" he shouted, as he straightened his bow-tie once more.  In the mirror, he could see his Dad's head peeping through the door.

            "Hey son," he said as he let himself in.  Aladdin Jr. smiled and nodded through the reflection.  "Listen, did you guys get anything for your dates tonight?" he asked.  Aladdin Jr. turned around in fear.

            "Were we supposed to?" he questioned.  Aladdin seated himself on the bed and laughed.

            "Well yes, usually in special occasions we give the ladies flowers – typically a corsage," he answered.  Aladdin Jr. made a funny face.  "I was just asking because I went and picked up a few," he finished.  The boy smiled in relief.

            "Thanks Dad!" he said.  Aladdin smiled.

            "I have them in the spare room by the cafeteria to keep cool.  Hey, when did you get a date, anyway?" he asked.  Aladdin Jr. flinched and turned back to his mirror.

            "Uh, why?" he asked.  Aladdin stood up and straightened his pants.

            "Well Aladdin 4th came crashing into me this morning to tell me he finally had one and I remember everyone else letting me know; all except you…" he inquired.  Aladdin Jr. smiled at himself.

            "Don't worry, Dad," he started.  "I have one; and I can't wait to see what you think of her!" he teased.  Aladdin smiled and left the room.  Aladdin Jr. chuckled at his own reflection.  He suddenly felt a twinge of guilt.  And then an evil aura surrounded him.  Was a part of him doing all of this to get back at Esmeralda?  Did he have some deep plan to humiliate her in front of the entire kingdom?  Was it for the benefit of his family to see her be shot down?  As he looked at himself in the mirror once more, he could see a flash of wickedness in his eyes.

************************************************************************

…ooh, evil Junior! Bet you can't WAIT to see what happens next…muahahaha…


End file.
